Technical Field
This invention relates generally to large transport vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to open top containers that are utilized to transport loads. Specifically, this invention is directed to an open-top container that has a top rail that is reinforced by increasing the thickness of various portions of the rail and by including one or more strengthening ribs that are offset from the container's wall and are spaced laterally therefrom; and which ribs run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the rail for substantially an entire length of the rail.
Background Information
Open top containers are utilized in the transportation industry to hold loads that need to be moved from one location to another. The containers include a floor and at least three side walls. The fourth side wall may comprise a hinged door that is opened so that a load can be packed into the trailer's interior and then closed for transport. Alternatively, the trailer may include four side walls and the load is placed in the interior and removed therefrom via the opening defined by the top rail or rim of the trailer's side walls.
Typically, the floor is reinforced and sturdy in that it has to hold the load thereon. The top rail is also relative stiff and rigid but the trailer's side walls are less substantial and less rigid. If a load is placed into and removed from the trailer by reaching over the top rail there is a risk that the top rail will be forced downwardly. As this occurs, the side walls may buckle and become permanently dented or otherwise damaged.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved open top trailer.